


Prom

by biohazard603



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biohazard603/pseuds/biohazard603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna are High School students and Rhaegar breaks up with Elia for Lyanna shortly before prom and then College!Arthur makes a last minute appearance to take her to prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaDayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaDayne/gifts).



> This is for NymeriaDayne! She is wonderful, fantastic, and just the best! I am really glad to have met you and I am such a huge fan of your stories! I hope you enjoy this fic! Thank you so much for the prompt!
> 
> Rhaegar, Elia and Lyanna are High School students and Rhaegar breaks up with Elia for Lyanna shortly before prom and then College!Arthur makes a last minute appearance to take her to prom.

“NO! You have TO GO! Elia it’s senior year! You HAVE TO go to prom senior year!” Ashara exclaims. Elia looks up from her ice-cream pint and pouts at Ashara before shaking her head. She can’t bring herself to say anything. She was afraid she might start wailing again. She had just finished crying. Ashara was sleeping over at Elia’s house and the girls were eating ice-cream while waiting for the nail-polish on their toes to dry.

Ashara scoots closer and nudges Elia with her shoulder. “You shouldn’t not go because of that _prick_ ” Ashara sneers. “You know what this is a good thing. You were too good for that bastard anyway. Yeah” Ashara says as she takes a mouthful of ice-cream. She speaks again with a full mouth “you should dress up real sexy and get it on with someone.”

Elia glances over at Ashara again and rolls her eyes. “What?” Ashara asks and Elia gives her a look. “There are no good guys Ash” Elia says _at least not as good as Rhaegar_. Rhaegar had broken up with her three days ago, a week from prom. “That’s not true Elia” Ashara starts “there’s Jaime and umm and …” Elia had been blindsided she had not seen it coming at all. But still she hadn’t surprised to learn that Rhaegar had started Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar had given Lyanna the homecoming crown instead of her after all. Elia had been so hurt and embarrassed. She and Rhaegar had fought but they had made up. Or least she had thought. Elia sniffles as she wonders if the rumors that Rhaegar and Lyanna had gotten together while she and Rhaegar were still dating were true. Did Rhaegar really cheat on her?

Elia sniffles again. Ashara notices and nudges Elia gently with her shoulder. “Don’t cry” she says softly “he isn’t worth it.” Elia swallows “I know” she says and she gives Ashara a small smile but she can’t keep it on her face for long. And then the dam breaks and she’s sobbing again. Ashara puts down her ice-cream and pulls Elia in for a hug.  


“One more! Just one more!” Elia’s mother insists. She and Ashara’s mom were hovering around the photographer (they hired a professional) giving her unnecessary advice on their daughter’s best angles. “Moooommmm” Elia complains but she poses putting an arm around Ashara’s waist and throwing up a little peace sign. Elia was going to prom. Ashara had insisted “come on you already have a dress and everything. And plus if you don’t go I won’t have a good time. Please Elia!” Ashara had begged “I want to take prom pictures with you. So we can look back on it when we’re old ladies. Plus I want to get drunk and you know the only person that can handle drunk me is you.” Elia had agreed and now she was feeling glad that she had. She had liked getting dressed up and she liked the way she looked. Her prom dress was a long, red, and sleeveless. It had an open back (so Elia was bra-less) and a long slit on the side. The slit was jeweled, on both sides, and the material was silky. Elia had paired it with heels and dangly earrings. Her hair was in an intricate updo. She felt sexy and that was nice.  Ashara had chosen a dark purple dress that was short and intricately jeweled at the top. The bottom half was a slightly lighter shade of purple and made out of tutu like material. It was also an open back and strapless as well. Ashara was also wearing heels and had her hair up in the same fashion Elia did. It was very elegant and Elia thought Ashara looked divine. 

The photographer then asks them to turn around so she can get a few shots of the back of their dresses. The doorbell rings while she is taking the shot and Obryen yells out “I got it!” He along with Doran, Mellario (both were on vacation and had come to visit), Ashara’s siblings (except for Arthur), and their fathers were in the living room. The family prom pictures were all finished so they were just chilling. Suddenly they hear “YO SOMEBODY BRING ME MONEY IT’S THE PIZZA!” from the door. Elia’s father walks out of the living room wallet in hand as Obryen walks back in holding 4 pizza boxes.

 

The taxi stops at the side of the hotel, it was really crowded in the front, where prom was being held. They would have to walk around to the entrance. Elia pays the driver, it takes her a few minutes to pull the money out from her clutch and count it. She tells the driver to keep the change and scoots out. Ashara is nowhere to be seen as the taxi drives off and Elia’s stomach begins doing cartwheels. The little bit of excitement she had felt at home was beginning to turn into regret as she sees some of her classmates (who thankfully don’t see her). Elia hoped she didn’t run into Rhaegar or Lyanna. Elia pulls her phone out of her clutch and hurriedly dials Ashara’s number. She wonders if it’s too late to call that taxi back and leave.

The phone is ringing in her ear when she feels someone jingle her earrings (on the ear her phone wasn’t on). Elia turns to see who it is. _Probably Ashara_ she thinks.

 

“Arthur!” Elia says. She’s shocked. Arthur was supposed to be away at college studying Engineering. He was the _last_ person Elia had expected to see. But here he was looking absolutely gorgeous in a suit with a red tie that was the same shade of red as her dress. “Arthur!” Elia is grinning pleased to see him. He hadn’t been able to come home last summer because he was taking summer classes and Elia had been disappointed. She wraps her arms around his neck at once. Arthur returns her embrace his fingers cold against her back. “I missed you” Elia says unconsciously pouting “you didn’t even skype me over the summer like you promised.” Arthur chuckles as Elia pulls back “It’s not funny” she says but finds herself giggling anyway.

And then suddenly Ashara is there “Arthur?” as astonished as Elia was. “What are you doing _here_?” Ashara asks eyes wide a bewildered expression on her face. Arthur gives Ashara a hug first before explaining himself. “You know college semesters end before yours do and the only final I had left was the one for my online class so…” Arthur shrugs. And then he glances at Elia and blushes slightly. He reaches into his inner suit pocket and pulls out a little box and inside is a corsage (A/N: I don’t know if this is a thing everywhere so just in case. A corsage is a flower bracelet. It is common in the U.S. for the guy to buy his prom date one and put it on her. It usually also comes with a flower that the girl then pins onto his suit). Arthur clears his throat.

“Elia will you go to prom with me?” Elia is too stunned to respond but Ashara _squeals_ “yessss!”Arthur gives Ashara a look before glancing back at Elia who just looked at him. He was starting to get a little nervous. He hoped she wouldn’t say no. But then she nods and Arthur slips the corsage onto her hand. It’s a delicate thing made from real flowers. Red roses and Elia takes one single separate red rose that was still in the box and pins it on Arthur. She soothes out his suit after pining it and smiles at him. He smiles back and she wonders if he is going to kiss her.  

Elia hoped Arthur wasn’t just asking her out of pity.  She had said yes because she saw his face drop when she wasn’t responding. She didn’t want to make him feel sad especially not after he came all the way over here for her. Elia genuinely wanted to go to prom with Arthur but she didn’t want it to be out of _pity_. It was _Arthur_. She and Arthur had history together. Arthur had been her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first _time_. Elia could remember it like it was yesterday. The Martells and the Daynes they grew up together. Elia and Ashara became super close super fast. Honestly Ashara was more like her sister than just a friend. And of course Elia couldn’t help but crush on her best friend’s _sexy_ older brother. Elia’s flirting was awkward at first but in the end Arthur couldn’t resist her. Elia had been 15 and Arthur 17 when they first did it. They had both been nervous, especially Arthur who was worried about hurting her, but it was one of Elia’s most treasured moments. They wound up breaking up at the end of her 10 th grade year (11th grade for him). They had even gone to prom together once before too. It was during Arthur’s senior year. It was one of the best memories Elia had. Arthur had broken up with her a few weeks before he graduated because he had wanted to focus on his career and his studies. Elia hadn’t been able to see why he couldn’t date her _and_ focus but Arthur wouldn’t listen. And shortly thereafter Rhaegar had asked her out. Elia and Rhaegar had been friends at the time. They had actually met via Arthur, Rhaegar was his best friend while Elia was his girlfriend, and had really hit off as they had shared many common interests.

But then she and Rhaegar had ended like they had. Elia has to hold back a sigh as she slips her arm through Arthur’s and they all walk into the lobby. There are a lot of people who are super excited to see Arthur and they all come up to greet him. Many look curiously at Elia and Arthur’s joined arms but they don’t say anything. At least not to her face.

Once they finish checking in they wander into the ballroom. It’s a beautiful ballroom with a high dome ceiling and a large glass wall that overlooked a breathtaking garden. The theme was a night under the stars. The dancefloor was huge. It was in the middle and took up most of the room. The room was dark, lighted only by lanterns that hung low by the tables, which were on the sides of the room, and a giant sparkling chandelier in the middle of the room. Some natural light shines in through the window and light from the lobby illuminates the entrance.

There is a serve-yourself dry bar against one of the walls and there is a D.J. both on an elevated platform in front of the dance floor. “Wow” Elia says as she looks around “the prom committee did a really good job.” Both Daynes, who were both holding onto her, one arm for each, murmur their agreement. Elia feels Ashara stiffen and she looks away from the room to look at her friend. She follows Ashara’s gaze to Brandon Stark who was over in the corner looking back at Ashara. Elia glances at Ashara again. She knows Ashara and Brandon had broken up over her and she felt terrible about it. Ashara guarded herself so closely that she didn’t often get into serious relationships. She had been serious about Brandon though. Elia nudges Ashara, someone had come up and started talking to Arthur, “go talk to him.” Elia had told her a hundred times that she was okay with them dating. Ashara frowns at her and scoffs “It’s fine. Come on lets go get a drink.” She pulls Elia away from Arthur, Elia tells him they were going to go get a drink, and drags Elia over to the dry bar.

Rhaegar and Lyannna wind up joining their table. They were one of the last ones to arrive and there were no spots anywhere else. People definitely started whispering as Rhaegar and Lyanna approach their table. She, Arthur, Ashara, Cersei, and Jaime were already sitting there but there were two open spots. Rhaegar looked nice in his suit but Elia honestly thought that Arthur looked better. Rhaegar was nice and elegant to look at. But Arthur was nice and elegant in way that made Elia want to screw him senseless. But Elia had self-control so she wouldn’t do that. Rhaegar is surprised to see Arthur and the two boys share a fist-bump before Rhaegar takes his seat. He glances over at Elia and says “you look beautiful” softly. Ashara snorts while Elia politely says “thank-you” and then goes back to ignoring him.

Dinner comes to an end and soon it’s time to dance. The D.J. started playing songs when people were still finishing off their desserts so the music was already pumping. Rhaegar and Lyanna are the first ones to leave from their table and Elia is relived when they go. Ashara and Cersei head out to the dance floor next while Elia, Arthur, and Jaime have a leisurely conversation. Oswell, another former student that was back as a current students date, drops by to say hi and talks to them for a bit as well. Elia likes Oswell with his dry humor and she finds herself laughing along as he and Arthur regal her from tales at their college.

Soon enough though both she and Arthur head out onto the dance floor. The crowd actually parts a bit for them and they find themselves in the near middle of the dance floor. They fall into position naturally, Arthur gets behind her and pulls her into him. He puts his hand on her thighs and moves them up, making her dress ride up slightly, until he gets her hips. Elia shivers when he runs his fingers over her bare thigh (her dress had a long slit on one side) and is a little disappointed when Arthur pulls his hand out of her dress to grip her waist from _outside_ her dress. Elia leans forward slightly and they _grind_ to the beat of the song.

Elia had forgotten how much she _loved_ dancing with Arthur. It felt so good to feel him against her. Elia’s back hurts after a while and she changes her position a bit. She straightens and wraps an arm around his neck reveling in the feeling of his silky hair. The material of his suit scratches her bare back in a pleasnt way. “10 bucks says the D.J. is playing the remix version that bleeps out all the cuss words” Arthur says in her ear. Elia laughs “you’re on!” she says and they both unconsciously slow down so they could focus on the song lyrics. And …. Elia loses the bet “nooo!” she laughs as Arthur gloats in her ear. She and Arthur begin to pick up the pace again.

After a few more songs Arthur and Elia decide to take a break from dancing. They grab a drink, make a bathroom stop, and then sneak out onto the garden. They wander for a bit hand in hand and find a cozy little bench. They sit down and Elia takes off her shoes and stretches her feet onto Arthur’s lap. Even though her feet were throbbing and sore she was in a pretty good mood. Dancing with Arthur was fun. She glances at him. She kind of wants to make-out with him but she wasn’t confident enough about their relationship to do that. Arthur pulls out a pack of cigarettes and Elia raises an eye-brow at him. “When did you start smoking again?” she asks as he lights one up. It was Arthur’s one bad habit. He had wanted to quit and Elia had tried super hard to help him. It had actually worked, he had been “smoke-free” for three months before their break-up. Elia didn’t know what happened after.

Arthur looks at her and breathes out smoke before answering. “As soon as I got to college” he says. He shrugs “does it bother you?” he asks looking genuinely concerned. Elia shrugs before making up her mind. She pulls her legs off of Arthur’s lap and scoots closer. She gets on her knees and leans toward him twisting slightly so she was face to face with Arthur, and says “you’re _smoking_ hot.” Arthur grins at that and Elia giggles at her own joke before gathering up her courage and going in for the kiss.

Arthur kisses her back and it turns pretty heated soon. The cigarette falls to the ground next to Arthur’s feet and burns up on the concrete.

They wind up making it back to the ballroom on time for a few slow dances. It is a nice change of pace and Elia puts her head on his shoulder as they sway in place like the couples around them. “It was for you” Arthur says so softly that Elia thinks she didn’t hear the whole sentence. “Hmmm” Elia says lazily. Arthur presses his lips to a sensitive part under her ear and presses a kiss there before saying “I came for you.” His thumb brushes against her exposed back as Elia pulls back slightly. Please not let it be what she thought it was. “You came because you felt bad for me?” Elia questions her eyes getting misty. Arthur looks confused for a moment then shakes his head “No No!” he exclaims. He pulls her closer “I had to plan to come back at least a three weeks in advance” he says. “I had to take my finals early. I was lying when I said the semester was over. Finals are actually supposed to start tomorrow.” Ahh. There was no way he would have known that she wouldn't have had a date.

Elia feels much better after hearing that and she relaxes into his arms. Arthur continues “I just … I just really didn’t want you to go to a prom without me. If I wasn’t able to take you I would have just come alone and stolen a few dances from you.” Elia is touched to hear that and she doesn’t miss the jealous note in Arthur’s voice when he says “stolen.” It warms her heart and she buries her face in his shoulder. And then she pops up really fast kisses Arthur’s cheek and buries her face again. They slow dance for a few more songs.

The last song they play is the friend’s forever graduation song (A/N: this is actually the last song they played at my prom … I have so many feels). Elia dances this song with Ashara (Arthur and Oswell dance together).

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we’re gonna be when we turn 25_

She and Ashara dance a silly dance holding each other’s hands and just jumping and spinning like they were little kids.

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won’t be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we’re on a different track_

Elia and Ashara were both crying now and promising each other they wouldn’t grow apart even if they were majoring in different things and even if they would get busy. It was Elia and Ashara against the world forever.

They pinky promise and wipe each other’s tears. High school was almost over but they were meant for forever.

Elia was so glad she went to prom.


End file.
